The Dark and Light - Draco's Best Friend
by Harco101
Summary: Harry and Draco are both from the wizarding world. One day they both meet at a park, where Harry finds his cousin, Dudley tormenting a pretty boy. When Harry rushes to his rescue, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stared at the boy who was currently cornered by his cousin Dudley and his gang. The boy looked the same age as Harry, looking to be around eight but could immediately be separated from the rest of the boys. A light pink floral patterned shirt helped highlight the boy's pastel skin, his pale gold locks framed his face and accentuated his feminine features, long soft lashes fluttered against high cheekbones as tears threatened to fall from the blonde's mercury eyes.

"What do you think you're wearing!" screamed Dudley, right into the frightened face of the boy. Harry watched as twin tracks of water leaked from beneath tightly shut eyelids.

"You look like a girl; I bet you taste like one too."

Harry's blood boiled as he saw how scared Dudley was making the boy. He glanced back to where his parents stood under the giant oak tree in the park. Too far away to be of any real help. However it didn't seem as though Harry needed any support as his vision swam red.

Dudley was currently trying to force the pretty blonde boy to kiss him, the boy whimpering and protesting, trying but failing to push Dudley of him. Harry ran towards Dudley, his hand clenched into a fist which then hit Dudley square on his jaw. Dudley fell of the boy with a wail and stared up into Harry's enraged eyes, before running of with the rest of his gang, who had been standing idly only moments ago.

Harry peered down at the boy who was now peaking at Harry between the gaps in his fingers that covered his eyes. Slowly removing the hands covering his face the boy stood up carefully. Dusting of his still pristine white trousers he glanced wearily at Harry.

"Are you going to make fun of me too?" he asked in a timid and soft voice. His voice was surprisingly high but soft and melodious, not the type of voice Harry had been expecting from the boy.

"No, No of course not, I'm not going to make fun of you that was just my prat of a cousin, sometimes I really hate him!"

"Thank you for saving me,"

"It was no problem honestly; I shouldn't have had to save you in the first place, Dudley's an idiot. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's okay, my name's Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you." Draco voice took on an aristocratic accent as his pureblood training started to kick in.

"My name's Harry, it's nice to meet you too."

Draco pushed out his hand towards Harry, feeling contemplative Harry stared at Draco's hand before tightly encasing it in his own. Harry's tanned calloused fingers rubbed softly over Draco's pale velvet skin. Harry stared into Draco's face and gasped as, as the light shone on Draco's hair he truly did look like an angel. Draco smiled sweetly at Harry, with Harry grinning back at him. The moment however was Broken as Harry heard his mother's angry shout.

"Harry, you get back here right now, I want a word with you mister."

Harry looked back at Draco and said "I've got to go now, but do you want to be friends, we could meet back up here next week"

Draco stared at Harry "Y…You really want to be my friend?" Harry nodded his head with a quizzical look on his face.

"Sure, why wouldn't I want to be your friend?"

Draco, was ecstatic, someone actually wanted to be his friend.

"Of course I'll be your friend Harry; we will be best friends forever"

Harry nodded in agreement before he heard his name being screamed again. Taking one long final look at Draco, Harry smiled brightly before running back to his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

Harry looked at Draco from across the platform, he was dolled up in his new Hogwarts robes. Harry himself was looking smart in his new school uniform, his mother had somehow managed to tame his mane with a sticking charm, but already tufts were starting to stick up again. Draco had let his long locks flow freely, the shoulder length strands curled delicately to frame his face. He and harry smirked a greeting at each other, before running to one another by pushing through the thick crowd. Draco launched himself into Harry's arms, bringing his up to clench tightly onto Harry's neck, while Harry's arms locked around Draco's waist. Harry picked Draco up and twirled him around, before depositing him gently on the ground.

Draco stood still and peered up at Harry "When did you get so tall!" Draco exclaimed. It was true Harry had, had a recent growth spurt that had his mother cooing over how quickly he was growing up.

"About the same time as you decided to grow your hair, I presume."

"What, doesn't it look nice? I knew it, I knew it made me look fat and ugly, I shouldn't have let mother persuade me into growing it, and I knew it. Now I'm going to look like a freak on the first day of school!"

"Draco, calm down, you are not fat or ugly, you look beautiful, you always have and you always will,"

"Are you sure Harry?"

Draco looked pleadingly up at Harry, seeking reassurance. Harry nodded sharply. Draco satisfied with Harry's answer promptly picked up his hand and proceeded to drag Harry towards where their parents had met up while Draco had been having his crisis.

Harry took his and Draco's luggage from their parents after hugging each turn. But when he reached Lucius Malfoy he heard him whisper "Take care of my son Harry, keep him safe or else…" Harry pulled away from the older Malfoy and looked him firmly in the eye before replying coolly "I promise I will, sir." Harry quickly looked towards Draco who was currently waiting at the door of the train with a curious look on his face. "What did Father say to you?" Draco enquired. Harry thought of a suitable excuse and quickly relayed "He didn't say much, he was just wishing us luck for our first day."

Draco accepted the excuse with ease before walking gracefully down the train. He turned to look at Harry "You coming Harry?" Harry shook his head in the perfect imitation of a dog "Yeah, yeah hold on a minute." Harry observed Draco's back, his cheeks tinged pink, which thankfully went unnoticed due to his tanned skin, and followed Draco with a classy swagger.

Draco drew back the closest compartment door and peered in. Inside sat two first years the same as him. The girl had bushy brown hair and a book held in front of her that hid most of her face. The male had a shock of orange hair that looked to be cut unevenly, his robes too looked shabbier then the girls. Politely asking whether he could sit down, but gaining no reply Draco entered the compartment with Harry trailing in behind. The red-head who introduced himself as Ronald Weasley looked up and down at Draco before rudely turning to Harry to ask "So, who's the girl?" Draco blushed a deep red, his cheeks filling delicately with colour "I am not a girl!" Draco replied indigently, Ron gazed closely at Draco "You're pretty enough to be one and even if you're not I bet you taste like one." Tears welled up in Draco's eyes, and that was when Harry snapped, Harry knew that Draco hated being compared to a girl, Draco knew he was petite and not a "normal" looking male, but that didn't mean he wasn't! Harry was about to stand up and punch Ron in the nose, when the girl spoke from behind the book "Honestly Ron have some proper manners, can't you see he doesn't like what you're saying. Not only that but his friend who seems to be a lot stronger than you looks as though he wants to murder you."

Both Harry and Draco stared at her, surprised at her intervention. Harry looked closer at her. She was pretty but not in the same ways as Draco, she was firm and had a strong stance whilst Draco was more delicate and slender. However the quality that both of them shared was their obvious book-wormish tendencies, they would more than likely become competitors in all subjects. Harry already knew how smart Draco was, Draco almost always beat him in every practice paper they have ever done, the only place in which it was Harry that succeeded was in physical fighting and Defence against the Dark Arts, this was also the reason as to why Harry was physically fit. Harry knew that the reason he was so good at both physical exercise and attack/defence spells was because of Voldemort. Harry hated that name; it reminded him of how he and his family had been so close to dying. Sure, his family had somehow managed to survive against the killing curse, how he still didn't know. What he did know was that it was up to him to defeat Voldemort he had been told this for as long as he could remember. It was up to Harry to protect Draco, it was this task that Harry knew he would never fail in, even if it meant killing Voldemort or dying in the process, Harry knew he would do it all, all for Draco…


End file.
